overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Brita
Brita (ブリタ) is the leader of the vigilance committee of Carne Village and a former Iron ranked adventurer whose hard-earned healing potion was broken by Momon, but was compensated with a new but unknown one which fortunately saved her life. Appearance Around 20 years old or younger, she has untidy red hair trimmed short for easy movement. Although her features aren’t bad and her eyes are sharp, she doesn't wear makeup and her skin is wheat colored after long exposure to the sun. Her arms have solid muscles and her hands are full of calluses from wielding a sword. Personality A brave warrior, she did not hesitate telling Momon off for breaking her potion bottle. She is also resolute enough to face Shalltear Bloodfallen alone even after she slaughtered all her companions. Background Brita was an iron ranked adventurer who was based in E-Rantel. Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc First seen in a tavern in E-Rantel, she was sitting in a corner staring at a her hard-earned potion. It was broken by Momon, who threw a man into her table. Panicking, she immediately asked for compensation and received an unknown potion. Curious about what kind of potion it is, she was recommended by the tavern owner to seek out Lizzie Bareare and find out want it is. She went to Bareare's workshop and was greeted by Nfirea Bareare. The potion was given to his grandmother, who exclaimed that this potion was the true Blood of God. Lizzie asked her if she wanted to sell it for 32 gold coins. Hesitant about making the deal, Brita was then given an alternative proposition. The Bloody Valkyrie Arc Brita and her fellow adventurers were tasked to patrol the roads, but when they heard information that a bandit hideout was somewhere nearby, they came to investigate. They split into two teams - she was part of the first group, whose purpose was to scout the hideout and lure the bandits into a trap prepared by the second group. They encountered Shalltear instead of the bandits, and the group attempted to retreat but was annihilated. Brita, the only one left, threw the recovery potion given to her by Momon in desperation. Managing to do slight damage to Shalltear, she was immediately restrained by her vampire brides and fell to her mind control. After being questioned about the team she was part of, Brita was thrown along with the other women in the cave and left there. The Two Leaders Arc Due to the events of the Bloody Valkyrie, Brita quit being an adventurer, after seeing Shalltear slaughter her teammates. She lost her will to continue as an adventurer and chose another path for her new life. She is currently living in Carne Village as the leader of the vigilance committee and training as a ranger. When the Giant of the East attack the village, she participated in the village's defense alongside Jugem and his goblins. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc During the attack on Carne Village, Brita along with Agu and his tribesmen escorted the women and children to the Great Forest of Tob, while the men, goblins and ogres stayed behind to fight against the Crown Prince's Army. Abilities She is a former iron-ranked swordswoman and the leader of the vigilante corp of Carne Village. Although her strength was totally meaningless against Shalltear or even her Vampire Brides, she was able to think under heavy pressure to use her healing potion against the undead. Her skills with a bow are impressive to the point that she was able to hit and take down a target with a few shots. Relationships Goblin Troop While initially having reservations on befriending goblins, due to her past experience as an adventurer, Brita treats the goblins with respect on a professional level. Momon Brita was initially angry at Momon for unwittingly destroying her recently purchased expensive potion, that costed 1 gold coin and 10 silver coins, and demanded recompense. Momon complied and gave her a healing potion which, much to her shock later, was appraised as being worth 8 gold pieces. Trivia * In the Web Novel, her name was Baniara. * She is one of the survivors that reported back about the vampire to the Adventurer's Guild, but her memories of the event have been obscured at some point by Ainz or one of his subordinates. Quotes * (To Enri Emmot about Shalltear): "― When I think of that vampire attack, I can't help but shiver...used to be I couldn't even sleep without medicine for it..." * (To Agu): "It's a secret. Well, it's more like I don't even want to think about it. You’ll piss yourself." References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Adventurers Category:Rangers Category:Re-Estize Kingdom Category:Nazarick